Kagome in London
by animecutylover
Summary: After the final battle is over, guess who appears! This person tells Kagome that she has to go to London to help someone. The person also tells Kagome that's she can't go back to her own time, she has to stay in London! Read to find out more! And Review!
1. Chapter 1: Eternal Guardian

**The Eternal Guardian of the Shikon no Tama**

* * *

The final battle was finally over. Kagome stood on the bloodied battlefield, bloody herself, staring at her friends' dead bodies, holding the complete Shikon no Tama which was the cause of all this.

"Why am I still alive when all my friends died for me?!" kagome asked the cursed jewel that was in her hand, while tears slid uncontrollably down her face.

Suddenly, a blinding pink and white light came from the cursed jewel.

"What's happening now?!" kagome asked/yelled.

"It's okay child. Engulf the light, it's not a threat." Came a voice from somewhere and at the same time nowhere.

"Okay." Kagome said, feeling that she can trust this voice somehow.

When the light died down, kagome was on a battlefield much like her and her friends' battle, blood was also all over this battlefield. There standing in front of her was a woman dressed in the traditional miko garbs with armor on her shoulders.

"Mi—Midoriko?! Where am I?" asked a surprised and confused kagome.

"You child is in the Shikon no Tama, where the battle of my enemy and I goes on for eternity, unlike your battle which only lasted for 3 whole days." Replied midoriko.

"Why did you bring me in here, midoriko-sama?" Asked a curious kagome.

"Child, I brought you here to tell you that you can't wish the jewel away, and that your true family is dead now, killed in an accident. You my dear child is the eternal guardian of the shikon. I and the shikon have agreed that you will be our guardian for eternity, thus making you a immortal being who can't die unless the kamis wish it, and I don't think you're going to die soon. You are the kamis' favorite human, thus they allowed you to be a immortal being." Said midoriko.

Kagome starts to sob and cry all over again when she heard this news.

"Don't cry child. All will be alright." soothed midoriko.

"Also child I have one more thing to tell you. You can turn into a seasons nekomatta if you wish to, whenever you want. You have the power of the seasons and elemental powers. You can change the seasons or weather and you can travel through time itself, if you wish to. I along with the jewel will send you to another time through the well, and you will find yourself in London in the 1800s, where you are turned into a 12 years old. You will live a new life in that time and also help out a child that has sold his soul to a demon of hell." Said midoriko.

"Hai, midoriko-sama. I shall do it." Kagome replied.

"Farewell now child, call me when you need any help at all."

"Bye midoriko-sama."

Another light comes and takes kagome in. This time it's the familiar light when she travels through the well.


	2. Chapter 2: London

**In the sky of London**

* * *

A bright light flashes out of nowhere.

Once the light dies down, one can see the figure of a giant cat/saber-toothed creature with two tails floating in the sky with rainbow flames on its four giant paws.

The cat has creamy looking fur with what looks like a rainbow colored diamond on its forehead, its two tails are tipped with rainbow colors, it has eyes that change from red, black, icy blue, blue, brown, and pink, from time to time.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

* * *

'Wow, I really did come to the 1800s.'

"Well, I should start looking for the demon of hell and child if I want to help him."

'Hmmm….no demon there…not there either…this is getting frustrating!'

* * *

**End of Kagome's POV**

* * *

"Oh! There you are!" says kagome (to human ears it sounds like roaring or mewing).

Kagome flies over to where Ciel and Sebastian are (they just came out of the cane shop), and changes to her kitten form, landing on the ground, surprising ciel and sebastian.

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

* * *

'Where did she come from?'

"Where did you come from, nekomatta?"

~Pets kagome~

"I don't have to tell you, _demon of hell_." Answered kagome.

Sebastian only chuckled.

"This is quite amusing."

* * *

**End of Sebastian's POV**

* * *

** At the Same Time: Ciel's POV**

* * *

'Where did this animal come from?!'

"Wait, Sebastian what is a nekomatta?"

"Young master, a nekomatta is a kind of demon from the earth, not from hell like I am." Replies Sebastian.

'So there are also demons here on earth. Hmmm….'

"Why didn't you inform me of this, Sebastian." He growled out.

"My apologies young master. I thought that they all have gone extinct today." Replied Sebastian.

"If they have gone extinct like you said they have, then why is one here in my presence."

'Great, a demon of earth still here today, and it had to be a cat no less.'

* * *

**End of Ciel's POV**

* * *

~Ciel has a tick mark on his head~

"Sebastian, get rid of it right now. I hate cats." Ciel ordered.

"But young master…"

"Now!" ciel half yelled.

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian went to pick up kagome when-

"Hey! I'm here to help you, you know!" said a ticked off kagome.(Mewing to ciel's ears)

Suddenly, kagome changed back into her human form, but this time she's in a 12 year old body, and she is about ciel's height.

She has a heart shaped face that has bangs that reaches just above her eyes with a small nose, lips that aren't too fat or too small, just perfect, and small pointy ears. She has midnight black hair that reaches her thighs, with rainbow highlights in it. She has creamy skin that glows in the moonlight. She was wearing a cream colored silk dress that reaches just above her knees,and she also had on cream-colored boots that reaches just below her knees. Her big bubbly eyes were still the colors like when she's in her nekomatta form, just human like eyes, not cat like eyes.

This transformation surprised ciel, and also sebastian.

'How did it-no she, turn into a human?' thought ciel.

'I have never heard that a nekomatta had a human form before.' Thought Sebastian.

"Sebastian, how did she turn into a human?" asked ciel.

"My lord, I have no idea. I've never heard of a nekomatta having a human form before." Replied Sebastian.

"Sebastian, ask her to come with us to my mansion. I have to ask her some things." Ordered ciel.

Sebastian knew why they couldn't talk right now. They were on the streets where anyone can hear what they are talking about, and it might not look good talking in front of humans.

They were lucky that no human had noticed a two tailed sabor-tooth like creature/giant cat flying above the ground before it landed on the ground, where it had transformed into a small kitten but with two tails, then transforming into a human.

"Yes my lord."

Sebastian turned to kagome, who was quite this whole time.

"My lady, my lord has asked if you will come with us. My lord needs to ask you some things."

"That's fine. I needed to talk with him anyways." Kagome answered, but barely above a whisper.

If one had listened carefully, they would hear that her voice sounded quite like bells.

They walked to the awaiting carriage and got on it. The carriage took them to the Phantomhive's mansion.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**


End file.
